bighero6botfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Rules
The core gameplay revolves around attacking the opponent with battle bots and determining their attack using a board set containing power cells from the five elemental power types. Power Cells Each color represents a unique way of powering Bots, and have their own strengths and weaknesses to one another. Thermal, Bio and Hydro follow a traditional rock-paper-scissors effectiveness while Solar and Magnetic cancel each other out. All battle bots are a certain power type, therefore they are weak or effective against another power type. For each level, the player must use battle bots to defeat the opposing team's battle bots. To do this, the player is designated to line up three or more cells of the same color in order to attack the opposing team. The effectiveness of attack depends on the number of cells matched up (the more there are, the more powerful the attack) and the power type of the opponent. Matching Power Cells 3 Power Cells Line up 3 or more Power Cells of equal color to activate and attack. = Red Power Cell = Green Power Cell = Blue Power Cell = Yellow Power Cell = Purple Power Cell Special Power Cells They are created by matching 4 or more Power Cells of the same color. *'Hyper Power Cells' are formed when 4 Power Cells are matched and will result in the entire row or column of Power Cells being activated. = *'Turbo Power Cells' are formed when 5 or more Power Cells of the same color are matched in a "L" or "T" shape, and will result in a 3x3 area of Power Cells being activated. = *'Super Power Cells' are formed when 5 or more Power Cells are matched in a horizontal or vertical line. It will activate all the Power Cells of the same color. = Combining Special Power Cells Combining Special Power Cells will result in a special attack. Each combination of powers has a unique sequence of Power Cells. *'Hyper' and Turbo will result in 3 columns and rows of Power Cells being activated *'Super Power Cell' and Hyper or Turbo will change every matching colored Power Cell into a Turbo or Hyper Power Cell HP Recovery Matching 3 Heart Power Cells will recover Health Points for the player's team. For each match made, the team's REC (Recovery) is added up and applied to the player team's health bar. Hero Power-Ups If a player gets enough turns, they can summon one of the members of the Big Hero 6 in the reached level for a special move. Each Hero has a power-up that can be activated for an awesome attack. Turns In-game, the number of matches a player makes is limited by the number of turns they have. Each match uses a number of turns. Enemies will attack after some turns, and the player's Bots' special abilities will be ready for use after a certain amount of turns. Enemy Attacks Enemy Bots will display a Turn Counter next to their HP meter. When the Turn Counter reaches 0 the Bot will attack the player's team. Combos A Combo will occur when a Power Cell match results in multiple subsequent matches being activated. Combos will deal extra damage to enemy Bots. Bot Skills After a certain number of turns, the player team's Bots will be ready to unleash their special Bot Skill. Tapping on the blinking Bot will activate the skill. Leader Skills Many Bots have Leader Skills that will remain active as long as they are placed in the Leader Slot. Targeting Selecting a specific Enemy Bot will target it. Targeting Bots allow to strategize and use specific color matches to deal increased damage. Battle Tips Use Animus, Toxic, Moby, Magnus and Umbra. With this you can defeat the Yellow Bot Easily! Category:Gameplay